No One Hurts My Brother
by purplejasmine92
Summary: A short little oneshot where Gozaburo is once again beating down on a young Seto. But this time Mokuba tries to intervene…


**"** **No One Hurts My Brother"**

Summary: A short little oneshot where Gozaburo is once again beating down on a young Seto. But this time Mokuba tries to intervene…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, nor do I intend to make a profit from this story in any way.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Mokuba couldn't take it anymore.

He could hear Gozaburo's fury as he yelled at Seto behind the closed door. As much as Seto pleaded for him to hide in his room whenever this happened, Mokuba could never tear himself away from the other side of the door. Feeling if he left he would be abandoning his big brother.

Not that standing on the outside was much help either but it was all he could do.

Every time Seto was getting yelled at like this the next time Mokuba saw him he'd have a new bruise, or would wince when he moved the wrong way. Seto did his best to hide his injuries and quickly became a pro at it but Mokuba knew his brother too well to be fooled like everyone else.

Seto, although stubborn enough to never give in to Gozaburo's temperament, never once complained. As long as Gozaburo didn't touch Mokuba Seto would take any beating, verbal or otherwise, doled out to him.

Mokuba flinched at their adoptive father's booming voice knowing his big brother, yet again, had done nothing to deserve Gozaburo's wrath.

But Gozaburo had never sounded this angry before. Something was different this time.

All of a sudden the yelling just stopped. There was a pause and Mokuba strained to hear something, anything, because the silence was worse than the yelling.

Then out of nowhere there was a giant "WHACK" sound – like a whip cracking down on a hard surface.

And for the first time in his entire life, Mokuba heard his big brother cry out in pain.

That was it. Something snapped in Mokuba, he couldn't sit by any longer. Using all the strength his little body could muster, Mokuba burst through the door.

He barely registered Seto on his hands and knees on the ground clenching his fists tight. As soon as he laid eyes on Gozaburo standing behind his brother holding a folded belt raised high up in the air, he immediately charged toward him.

Gozaburo was about to bring his hand down to strike Seto a second time when they both heard the door slam open. Both turned their heads at the surprise intrusion.

Seto's face was a mix of shock and fear as he realized who it was. The sting on his back forgotten, all of his focus was now on his little brother coming toward him and the enraged Gozaburo.

"Leave him alone!" Mokuba shouted as he ran toward Gozaburo.

Gozaburo had already started to bring the belt down but seeing the youngest running toward him he redirected his attack.

Mokuba got right in between the belt and his big brother just in time for it to strike him hard right across the face. Mokuba let out a pain filled cry as the impact of the belt knocked him to the side of the room.

Seto had turned just in time to see the belt connect with his little brother's face but didn't have enough time to react.

"Mokuba!" he shouted to his brother who was now in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Seto could see the tears in Mokuba's eyes as he put his hand up to the stinging wound on his cheek. Which from the looks of it, was bleeding.

"That'll teach you, you little brat." Gozaburo spat at Mokuba.

Seto saw red.

Whipping around with lightening speed, Seto charged at Gozaburo. Even though Seto was still smaller than he was, Gozaburo was not expecting his sudden attack. And Seto's rage made him a force to be reckoned with.

As Seto tackled him Gozaburo stumbled backwards and started to fall. He ended up hitting his head on the desk behind him right before landing hard on the ground with Seto still on top of him.

Gozaburo's vision became blurry and was disoriented as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Before he could pick himself up though, Seto moved himself so he was looking over him.

Seto grabbed the neck of Gozaburo's shirt with his one hand and held him with a firm grip.

"Don't _ever_ touch my brother," Seto growled just before he punched him in the face with his other hand as hard as he could.

And with that Gozaburo was finally knocked unconscious. Satisfied he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, Seto got up off the ground. He turned back over to where Mokuba was still lying on his side and rushed over to him.

"Hey Mokie," Seto said in a soft voice trying to comfort him, "are you alright?"

As gently as he could, he helped Mokuba into a sitting position. Mokuba sniffled as he looked up and shyly nodded to his brother but his hand was still held firmly over his fresh wound.

Seto could tell he was in a lot of pain but was trying to hide it.

"It's okay, you can tell me if it hurts." He gently encouraged. He didn't want Mokuba to feel like he had to be strong for his sake. That was his job.

Mokuba looked into his brother's eyes and saw the concern there. After a second his eyes started to water again and Mokuba burst into a sob as he leaned into his brother. Seto didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him.

"It stings." Mokuba said with a shaky breath.

"Here let me take a look." Seto said as he shifted slightly so he could get a better look at his face.

Mokuba hesitantly uncovered his hand from the wound. Seto had another course of anger run through him as he saw the extent of his little brother's injury. There was a big red gash across his entire right cheek that was still trickling with blood. And the area surrounding it was already turning into a swollen dark bruise.

Seto slightly touched the higher part of his cheekbone and Mokuba immediately took in a sharp breath as he winced at the touch.

"Sorry" Seto immediately said. "We need to bandage that gash and get some ice on it."

Mokuba just nodded.

"Mokuba," Seto started, "what were you thinking?"

Mokuba looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I couldn't take him hurting you anymore" Mokuba said quietly.

Seto smiled down at him sadly.

"Thank you," he said.

Mokuba's face lit up a tiny bit as he looked up at Seto with a small smile.

"But please, don't ever risk your safety for mine Mokuba." Seto told him seriously. "As long as you're safe I'll be fine."

"That's not fair," Mokuba tried to protest. "I want to make you safe too," he said innocently.

Seto let out a small laugh. He ruffled his brother's hair affectionately.

"I know you do little brother."

Seto looked over at Gozaburo's unconscious form still lying on the floor. His decision made.

"Don't worry Mokuba, tomorrow I am going to take control over Kaiba Corp and we will kick him out of our lives forever." Seto told him with a confident determination.

"I will make sure he can never hurt either one of us again," he assured his brother. "I promise."

Mokuba snuggled closer into his brother, leaning on his good cheek.

"Thanks Seto," he said.

Seto just smiled as he hugged his brother. Mokuba seemed so comfortable he hated to break the moment but Seto had to tend to his wound before it got any worse.

"Come on, why don't we go get you cleaned up?" Seto said as he slowly started to get up, bringing Mokuba with him.

"Okay," Mokuba easily agreed, holding on to Seto's hand.

Seto took one last look at Gozaburo before they exited the room.

 _"_ _Tomorrow,"_ he thought. " _Tomorrow is when your world comes crashing down Gozaburo. Just wait. No one messes with me or my brother and gets away with it…"_

THE END

XxxxxxXxxxxx

As always thank you so much for reading and for any reviews. And this is unrelated but if you guys could also check out my friend's new anime graphic novel "Greek Goddess" that will be coming out soon I would sincerely appreciate it. She worked incredibly hard on it and it is an awesome story with beautiful illustration. Please like the page on Facebook at "Greek Goddess Page." Thanks! - J


End file.
